Codsworth
Codsworth is a Mr. Handy war veteran belonging to ThatGuyWithTheJacket in 2077. History According to Jacket Codsworth was created by General Atomics Inc. around the year 2060. He was originally used for domestic work, but due to a shortage of soldiers during the Great War Codsworth was conscripted and forced to the frontline. Codsworth was a merciless warrior and struck fear into the hearts of the Chinese commandos throughout the battlefield. He wielded a buzzsaw of unusual size and a fully automatic plasma gatling gun. During his time in the war, Codsworth was outfitted with an 8-inch thick plating that resisted any and all damage. Saving Private Jacket While at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant in the US Marine Corps, Codsworth was assigned to the same squad as Private First Class Jacket C. Waters. During a patrol in a heavily armored anti-personnel vehicle, the group was ambushed by a group of Chinese commandos, who destroyed the vehicle in a firey nuclear explosion. Luckily, Codsworth and Jacket survived, but their commanding officer was vaporized in the crash. Jacket was pinned under a huge piece of metal from the explosion and Codsworth was forced to help him. He donated some of his robot blood to Jacket in order to save his life, which kept him alive until their distress beacon was picked up by the then-corporal Arthur Maxson. After the War After the war, Jacket and Codsworth remained good friends. After meeting his wife, Jacket allowed Codsworth to live with them both in Sanctuary Hills. Codsworth was grateful for this and in return looked over their newborn son Shaun. Following Ron Perlman's announcement that the bombs were being dropped on Boston, Jacket and his wife were forced to leave Codsworth behind, much to the former's chagrin. Jacket notably began crying over the loss of Codsworth before the bomb even dropped, killing everyone. Jacket assumed Codsworth was destroyed during the bombing, but he didn't realize how wrong he was. Together Again Following his escape from Vault 111, Jacket runs back to Sanctuary Hills, in the vain hope that he could find his son again. When he made it there, he met not his son, but Codsworth, alive and well. Codsworth conversed with Jacket about the dreadfully lonely two centuries without him, and mourns his inability to clean up the house in its condition. Jacket swears never to leave him alone again, and so brings him along on some of his earliest adventures. During the Game During Jacket's playthrough, Codsworth was mainly left at Sanctuary with the other followers in favor of Dogmeat and Piper Wright. However, after the defeat of the Institute at the hands of the Brotherhood of Steel, Jacket began adventuring more often with Codsworth. Trivia * In Jacket's explanation of the events surrounding Codsworth's (noncanonical) time in the military, it would be highly unlikely he would be allowed on the battlefield, let alone climb through the ranks as quickly as he did. Mister Handies in the Fallout universe are used for domestic affairs--the combat alternative Mister Gutsy would have been employed. * Codsworth was once apparently involved with a coffee machine named Jura. He was also said to have had relations with the automatic mixing arm in Jacket's kitchen (which was revealed to have been an exotic sex toy purchased by Jacket's wife). * Unlike Curie, Codsworth was not given a Synth body in Jacket's playthrough. * Jacket spent a good portion of the first stream of Fallout 4 mourning the "loss" of Codsworth.